Grimm the Sorcerer (Earth-616)
(The Thing had decided to remain on Battleworld after discovering he could change back and forth between human and Thing forms. ) Each of these creations were based off some aspect of Ben's memories or personality, with entirely fabricated backgrounds and origins. In the case of Grimm the Sorcerer, Ben was unable to come to terms with both sides of himself -- Ben Grimm and the Thing -- so Battleworld created another Ben Grimm for Ben to physically fight and defeat. It was a struggle against time as one of them would remain human and the other would remain the Thing. Wanting to maintain his humanity, Grimm the Sorcerer sought to destroy his better half. Shortly after Ben Grimm began travelling with the female warrior named Tarianna, the Sorcerer began making his presence known. He caused Ben to be captured by the Things, creatures that resembled Ben's Thing form, so that he could capture Tarianna. Then using his mystical powers to make Tarianna look like a male warriors called the Recknoner. He succeeded in tricking the Thing into beating Tarianna into unconsciousness. Although this did nothing to break up the union between the Thing and Tarianna. The Sorcerer later attempted to prevent the infant king of Muab reach his home. Ben and Tarianna rescued the child, whom they named Juneyar and foiled the Sorcerer's plot, getting the child to his kingdom, but not before Tarianna was captured again. As the Sorcerer kept Tarianna his prisoner, he continued to watch the Thing's hunt for him. He also began torturing Tarianna by forcing her to witness the various points in Ben Grimm's life. After revealing to her his troubled childhood and his transformation into the Thing, Grimm the Sorcerer revealed himself to be a double of Ben. When the Thing finally reached the Sorcerer's hideout, he formed it into a twisted version of the Fantastic Four's Baxter Building headquarters. Struggling to maintain his human form, the Sorcerer then knocked out the Thing and made him his prisoner. After torturing Ben with visions of his girlfriend Alicia Masters, the Sorcerer revealed his true identity and explained his origins. He then announced his intentions to kill the Thing so that the Sorcerer could remain Ben Grimm forever. During the course of the fight their arena was attacked by the robot Ultron and his armies. This allowed Tarianna to break free from her bonds and come to the Thing's aid. As the Sorcerer was gaining the upper hand, Tarianna came from behind and fatally stabbed the Sorcerer in the back. As the Sorcerer died, everything around them that was the product of the Thing's subconscious suddenly faded from existence, including Tarianna. Because the Sorcerer was slain in human form, this caused the Ben to be seemingly trapped in his Thing form, losing his ability to change back and forth at will. With nothing left to keep him on Battleworld, Ben activated a device that would return him home. Moments after his departure, Battleworld self-destructed. | Powers = Spell casting; Limited shape-changing; Super strength; Projection of concussive force blasts from hands. | Abilities = Skilled hand-to-hand fighter; Swordsmanship | Strength = Thing-level | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}